thegalacticfilesfandomcom-20200215-history
The Scab
"A nexus of drugs, distilled alcohol from poisonous desert plants, and general chaos among the law and minds of the civilians as well as military. I don't plan on ever going here." '-Conglomerate Corporal, Chex' The Scab, or otherwise known in Galactic Colony Documentation as Arc19945 was one of the first arcology. This arcology was the first of its kind in existence. Unofficially, it is a Trilon colony. However, it was converted into a manufacturing world by The Conglomerate. It is housed on the planet known as Seltok, a desert planet. Overview The Scab was constructed in an effort by the Trilon to provide citizens a new quality of life on colonies off of Trilon. While originally heralded as a second chance at life for many, Arc19945 was plagued by many setbacks, financial crises back on Trilon and other colonies, and spiraling months past deadlines set by the workers and supervisors. To top it off, the exterior of The Scab was supposed to be covered by a unique liquid metal resistant to many natural hazards, such as sandstorms. The new substance had to be, as Seltokian sandstorms were just as, if not more violent than Martian sandstorms. Either way, the outer covering of the Scab was very expensive to manufacture and the enormous amounts required to cover the arcology left the Trilon in debt for decades, and this was before even half of the Scab's surface was covered! Finally, a little under half of the outer covering panels were removed, which exposed valuable circuits and technology to the outside world, which would plunge the Trilon deeper into debt due to mechanics and technicians constantly having to repair the arcology from serious damage. Appearance The Scab's appearance is nothing short of decrepit and ruined both on the inside and out. On the outside, the former red coloring has degraded due to rust and the sandstorms. Now, it is a reddish-brown color with gray spots appearing every so often in which the metal was not painted. This coloring has earned the arcology its name. Inside, it is pure chaos. Hundred of citizens walk the streets, homeless looking for even the smallest amount of money. Many homeless creatures have flocked from their original worlds to The Scab via shuttle in hopes that it will offer a better life despite the horror stories of life within. Also within the colony, are criminals who have escaped imprisonment hoping that even a land of decay, chaos, and insanity will offer a second chance after fleeing. Even more frightening, are the horror stories of mutants. These mutants care nothing of rules, only interested in three things. Food, the next high, and sex. Many will kill a citizen for nothing but a piece of bread and for something even more valuable, their blood. To them, no matter what species, blood shall always enhance their boiling, rancid drug concoctions in the effort of making them completely deranged in hopes of escaping the living Hell that are their lives. Often, parents will craft tales for their children explaining that if they don't contribute to government or better yet, leave The Scab, that they shall be some mutant's next meal or drug. This is often, more the truth rather than fiction... The Scab Today Current situations inside of the Scab could not get any worse, despite even the Galactic Armada's involvement in the fiasco. Plans have even been made to destroy the Scab through the use of antimatter explosives. However, because the lower levels of the Scab mostly contain horribly acidic and radioactive substances, the cleanup of The Scab's wreckage would be dangerous. So for now, until a better solution is thpugh up, the Scab stays where it is. Category:Offworld Colonies Category:Trilon Colonies